10142090 EOD B-Foxtrot
'10082090 KF and VD' VD: Where's Nate? I thought he'd be here with this cult around. KF: He's been out since this morning. VD: Oh, still? KF: Yes. I'll have you hold onto the physical photos of you and Sol, and for me hold onto those of Nate and I. VD: We need not be worried about each other's- KF: This isn't because of the content of them, this is to familiarize ourselves with what they're looking for in us. VD: If you say so. KF: I'll take the photos you took to someone who might be able to make sense what's in them. I have never seen this cabin shack in those woods ever in all the time I have lived in this house, yet it looks as old as I am. VD: Really? KF: I can only assume that something paranormal is going on here. I'll leave in a few days to give some time to make sure they won't target our home. VD: Assuming they know where our home is. KF: That's what I hope to make sure of. Oh, and Voce. VD: Yes? KF: I don't know if I made this clear, but if you need to you may use what few firearms I've left in this house. VD: Oh, seriously? KF: That is if you'll let me give you proper firearms training. VD: Oh. I guess that makes sense. '10142090 KF and AY' AY: Hey! Hey, just the hero I wanted to see! KF: Who...told you I was in this city? AY: Word gets around fast when you have the drones the survey the whole city. KF: Right, Nocturn. How could I forget? AY: What, my special Anima unit? They're alive and well all thanks to you, since you didn't kill them. KF: It's not my business to kill everyone who opposes me, not like I used to be. AY: That's why you're so famous. KF: What difference does it make, I don't need to be speaking with you. There's someplace I should be, excuse me. AY: I was told you were looking for information involving the possible supernatural. I was just here to make sure you were looking for who you think you are. : This part of the audio seems to be corrupted, or modified to sound as such to redact whatever is said AY: Yes! Her. She has her own organization but still works for me, her and her lover do amazing work together for me. KF: Seems like a busy woman. Anyways, you got what you wanted, I'm off to meet with her. AY: And, one more thing. KF: Yes? AY: Has Nate seemingly, well, gone missing? : KF seems to glare off to her side at AY, but realizes for once AY hadn't seemed so dense to her in that moment and relieves herself of any harsh expression KF: Yes, actually. I've had my worries he's caught up in what I need answers for. I wouldn't expect anyone other than my family to know what exactly that is, that's why I was surprised when your subordinate contacted me. AY: World travels fast when it comes to you, it's hard to live a quiet life when you're famous. KF: What all does anyone know? AY: Well, to the public they know that there's an organized group who assaulted the famous Kari Frost. KF: That's it? AY: Other than a lot of people protesting against that group and people generally agreeing that they should be arrested, that's it. KF: I did tell you that I have a son, yes? AY: That, yes. Anything about him, no. KF: He and his lover attempted to gather intel on the cult themselves and almost got killed. AY: How old is he again? KF: 24. AY: Wait, how does that work? KF: Technically I'm nearly as old as Nate. AY: Oh, right. He's the father, right? KF: Dare I get struck down by her slight of hand by saying this out loud, but Katya biologically is. : AY is visibly concerned and confused AY: Alright, forget it. So you said this group is a cult? KF: Actually, perhaps you should know given it is relevant to you. They call themselves the "Cult of Jacob Wright". AY: Wait, as in Jacob the Eagle? KF: Yes. AY: Why's he after you, is he some holy figure to a bunch of acolytes? KF: He is, but not for the reason you're thinking. He's dead. AY: Really? That explains a lot, I wondered where he went. I figured he dropped off the face of the Earth. KF: I killed him. AY: Seriously? KF: Back in 2087, self defense. He intruded Nate's penthouse. AY: And what, these people think of him as some martyr and want to kill you for it? KF: Me and everyone else I love. AY: Oh I better watch out for them, then. Heh. : KF sighs KF: Back to the point, why would you ask if Nate has been missing? AY: Hmm? Oh. Well, Ashton's missing too. KF: This isn't a coincidence given the connections. Someone's targeting those around me, but not me. AY: Or something. KF: I know I used to denounce all presence of the paranormal, but I accept its existence begrudgingly. I'd like to find a reason to believe it was someone before I follow down that path. AY: I wonder if anyone else is missing. KF: Maybe I can finally go to what I traveled all this way for and get some answers. AY: Okay, sorry, damn. If you need anything, you know where to find me! KF: I do need something of you. AY: Oh! What is it? KF: I need you to stop following me, damn it! AY: You make it sound so easy, take care now. 10142090 KF ?? -- and -- KF: You must be the one they call "Boss". SJ: That would be me. KF: Yet I find it funny I've met your other half before I've even seen a picture of you. SJ: Oh, you mean Wohn? I'd say he's my better half. KF: If you're sure about that. SJ: When I told him I was meeting with you because you had some questions, he asked, "Oh, she can stop time! It's amazing, you should ask her to do it for you! One moment you see her, the next she's across the room'. KF: Yeah, I take him as one that's easily entertained. SJ: Have you ever really thought that stopping time isn't something anyone can normally do? KF: No, sometimes I take SDR for granted, but that's enough about me. I'm here to ask what you know about this cult that's been terrorizing my last week and a half, and also why you know so much. SJ: Actually, it has everything to do with you. But you already know that. Here, take a seat! I don't blame you if you'd think I'd spike your drink after asking, "Did you need anything to drink?". KF: I, what? SJ: I've been told you're not someone to mess with, I'm just trying not to get hit. KF: Why would I hit you? You haven't done anything wrong. SJ: Excuse me if I'm a little intimidated by what I hear from Aki, Alex, Wohn, and Ashton about you. KF: Oh, seriously, don't worry about it. You do realize that all I've done was not to harm any of them, right? Look, just get right to the point already. What do you know about this cult? SJ: Alright, alright, those pictures that your... KF: Son. SJ: He looks almost your age, though. KF: Time and space. SJ: The pictures your son took, they looked familiar to something I have kept secret for a long time. KF: For what reason? SJ: You'll understand after I tell you why I think this, but I thought that no one would believe me if I did try to explain it. KF: What specifically seemed familiar? SJ: The hooks. Some time ago I was in a train accident, in it I must have blacked out. When I awoke I was in a strange, isolated, and enclosed area. At first it was a forest, but sometimes it was a church, a mansion, and even a ski lodge. In those arenas as they were, some higher being would orchestrate an array of murderers it captured to sacrifice us to it. As far as anyone knows, I'm the only survivor. KF: If you've only seen what I've been through and what I can do you'd understand me when I say that I completely believe you. Continue. SJ: The pictures I see of these cultists you've been pursued by remind me of a certain set of these killers that would chase us helpless around. And those hooks, they were what we were supposed to be sacrificed on. KF: So you're saying there's a connection? SJ: That's my guess. KF: On the way here I ran into Aki, and she said that Ashton went missing. This got me somewhat more concerned as Nate had gone missing not too long ago. After what cult happenings have occurred I almost want to think that their disappearances have something to do with this sick game you've been describing, but there's no proof. AM: I am your proof! AleM: Someone get a doctor! : AM seems to have difficultly carried up to ??'s apartment with his arm slung over AleM's neck, left leg torn apart by something that pierced it hard leaving a blood trail marking his path. He is covered in mud, blood, and rust and sweating profusely KF: Aaron? SJ: Alex? AM: Don't bother lecturing me on my injury or of shock, I'm an older soldier than you. SJ: Who's he? AM: Just, your Sweet Dreams thing can heal this, right? KF: She can. Fix. : SDR flies forth towards AM and puts her hands out flat hovering over his leg. AM's bones reform from their shattered state and his wounds close as his leg appears perfectly healed AM: Thank you. While death does not scare me, the pain of dying still hurts. You truly are the virtuous person I hear people say you are, Kari. KF: Apologies if I come off as rude, but why are you here? AM: Alex found me blacked out on a stroll of his and while we were on our way to a hospital I spotted you, Kari, and figured you were closer than a hospital. AleM: I've been telling him about how Animas work since you showed me how to use mine! I was just about to use Revolving Doors to get us to the ER of the downtown hospital when he mentioned seeing you and Boss. Heya Boss! SJ: Hey Alex. AleM: And I told him you can heal people with Sweet Dreams, so he said to follow you. AM: I overheard a lot of what she was saying. About the hooks and the murderers. KF: I'm sure you did. AM: That's how I got this injury. SJ: I don't understand, what do you mean? AM: I woke up in this strange and foggy swamp after going to bed the other day. After wandering around a bit I found Ren, Ashton, and Nate all there too. We were outrunning this big guy with a wood mask and my unobservant ass steps in a bear trap. AleM: Wait, really? AM: The big guy catches up to me and slumps me over his shoulder as the other three run off with looks of worry on their faces looking at me. I must've passed out from the blood loss as I awoke back here minutes ago. SJ: So it's really happening again. KF: You escaped purely by luck? AM: Seems like it. Now I don't know how it works exactly, but it seems like if you're not a regular person and ''you just so happen to black out it's likely you'll wake up at least back in reality. I'm lucky I was here, let alone close to several friends. AleM: Nate's got kinda what you got, then my brother has those God powers, and Ren has something different yet still similar. Sounds like by that logic they've got a good chance of getting back to safety. KF: Relative safety. SJ: Looks like you got more questions answered than I expected to help you out with. Need anything else while we're at it? KF: I'd like to stay and ask more questions from Aaron, but I'm concerned leaving my son and his girlfriend back home. I'm capable of dimensional travel, but travel across a world in one dimension I have to do the long way. I should fly back. AleM: Well, next time you stop by I hope it's on a lighter note. We could go gambling down the street! Aki owns property and shares stocks in that casino. KF: Of course she does. I'll take my leave. AM: Thanks again, Kari. Saves me a lot of trouble. KF: I'd say, "Don't mention it", but no one would abide by that remark given what I do. : ''end Category:Jacob and his Following Category:Bypassed Files